Hoshizora
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: People know him as a prodigy but, when it comes to love he's a worst idiot than Naruto. Why? One, he left her without even saying "Goodbye." Two, he doesn't even notice her until her name is called. And Three, he's just your average smart dumb ass.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Ten Years Ago_

I dared to sneak out of the Hyuuga Manor to go to the most beautiful beach in the world, The Himawari Beach of Konoha. Or some people call it the Akahana Beach. A beach known to grow sunflowers and roses...so therefore that is that beachs' names.

Many people don't go to the side of the beach where I go. It's a very quiet and a perfect spot to watch the beautiful sunset. And the water is always oddly warm.

As I took off my shoes to put my small feet into the water I was already in bliss. It's already 8:00 and it's December 24. The water is a bit colder than it usually was but, that was perfectly fine with me since I was wearing very, very, very warm clothing. Plus a handmade scarf made by my own mother.

As I sighed I could see my breath in the air. I smiled gently.

BOOM!

A sudden boom startled me. As I looked up at the beautiful starry sky I saw multi colored flowers bursting in the sky. I gaped at them. I awed at them.

BOOM! SRRKSH!

Those beautiful fireworks bloomed into the the beautiful starry sky. I almost cried. This was too beautiful.

Today was the 'Himawari Festival' to honor those who fought in the war between the City of Konohagakure and Sunakure.

From the corner of my eye I saw a small figure. I turned around quickly to see who it was, only to see the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He had dark onyx eyes, black spiked hair, and beautiful facial structure. His hands were in his pockets and his scarf covered most of his face from the cold. I stared at him.

I couldn't help it to be honest.

He looked down out at me and our eyes met. He smirked. I swear that my face turned red like a cherry. His smirk was really cute. I thought.

I looked back at the starry sky and bit my lip to control my blushing. Then out of no where he sat next to me. He took off his shoes and socks and laid his feet in the water.

"Ah….K-Konnichiwa! I'm Hyuuga Hinata!" I blurted out. He turned and looked at me.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke!" he also blurted out as if he was making fun of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Same reason why you're here. You're here to watch the fireworks right?"

"And the sky of course…" I added.  
><em>Aaah! I shouldn't have said that...<em>

"Same here." He turned back and looked at the sky again. I kept blushing.

There was a sudden silence in the air. I laid my feet in the water again. But, I accidentally slapped my feet into the water, splashing water on the boy. I noticed what I had done. I quickly stood up and apologized with a bow. My face created a light blush.

"It's okay; you didn't do it on purpose." He replied. He told me to sit back down and I did what he said. As soon as I sat down he kicked water onto me. He quietly said, "Payback." He grinned.

I was surprised by his reaction. I laughed and kicked water at him. This time I did it on purpose. We both kicked water at each other until we got all wet.

The fireworks stopped. And once again there was silence. The sky was still beautiful even if the fireworks were gone. But, I was still a bit disspointed. The boy got up and put his shoes and socks back on.

I looked up at him. "I-Is it okay if I see you again!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth.

_I should have said it more politely…I've gotten too excited. I want to meet him again. I want to know **more** about this boy. He could possibly be my very first friend!_

He extended his hand toward me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time okay?" I was ecstatic. I nodded and smiled at him and he smiled back.

Little did I know that he just transferd to my class when we got back from Winter Break. I've been seeing him for over a year after the first time we met. Then one day, he never came.

His last words were, "Gomen, Hinata...and Arigato." after that he ran off.

I expected to see him the next following day but, he never came. Every single day, after he left, I would go visit that same spot. And on it just so happened on the day he left...it was the same day we met.

* * *

><p>Next time on <strong>Hoshizora<strong>: Transfering Schools

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to revise this entire story! My writing has improved alot! And I've been hiatus on this. So, I think its time to do this. I'm sorry for those people who were already reading this. Please, please read this once more. And please reveiw!


	2. Transfering Schools

**Transfering Schools  
><strong>_Chapter 2;_

**Her long violet hair, her perfect body figure, and her moon eyes kept men staring at her. Her father had made her go to an All Girl's school for this reason. She was shield up with girls who had black, brown, and blonde hair. Other girl's eyes were either brown or blue, except for hers. Of course by the way you can tell from her eyes, she was a Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata!**

Inside our living room of my delicate home I was sitting on the tatami mat with my cousin Nej nii-sani. It was awfully quiet like a library. Neji was doing his homework for the weekend and I was reading _MeruPuri_. Neji nii-san and I haven't spoken a word to Neji nii-san since he came home from school for Sunday.

This is how we usually were whenever he came home.

Then out of no where Neji nii-san asked, "Did anything happen to you at school yesterday, Hinata-sama?"

_Yesterday?_I thought. I remembered some girls making fun at me in front of the gates of the school as I went home. They were saying, "Were did you get those contacts I want some ghost eyes too!" and "Hey, do you know were I can buy a wig that looks like that? It looks so real!" I got lost in my mind as I was thinking of other events during the day.

"Hinata-sama. Did you hear me?" Neji nii-san asked.

"Ah, yes I did Neji nii-san. No, nothing happened..." _Liar.  
><em>  
>"You were being awfully quiet yesterday. Tell me what happened yesterday, if there's anything you need to tell me, don't keep it to yourself." <em>Well, if Neji nii-san insists...<em>

I thought for a while if I should really tell Neji nii-san. Either way Nii-san would pester me all day about it.

I finally said, "Well, the girls at my school make fun of my eyes and call me a 'ghost'. They also make fun of my hair...for some reason they all avoid me." I looked down sadly. _Being bullied...sometimes it hurts. Why am I always the prime target to be bullied? _I sighed.

I felt a bit relived that I could tell this to someone.

Neji nii-sans eyes looked a bit angry. He suddenly stood up.

"Please excuse me Hinata-sama, I must talk to your father. Where is he currently?"

"E-Eh? He's outside in the garden talking with Kou-san. Why do you-"

He walked out of the door in a hurry. In was curious what my cousin needed my father for. _What could it be?_

A few minuets went by and I could hear my father arguing with Neji nii-san outside. And then after half an hour, Neji nii-san called me into my fathers study room.

"Hinata, Neji, sit." My father told me when I entered the room.

We both sat on the pillows by the table in front of my father.

"Your cousin Neji has told me your problem. I have allowed you to go to Neji's school, Konoha Gakuen. You will be living in the dorms there. Get packed, and have everything ready by Tuesday. You'll go to his school in the following week." He got up and left the room with out saying anything.

It was dead quiet. I was shocked at first, for what Neji nii-san has done for me. Actually, I was ecstatic!

I looked toward Neji and smiled widely. "Thank you Neji nii-san!" I practiclly tackled him with a hug.

"Arigato, Arigato, Arigato, Arigato, Arigato, Nii-san!"

"Hi-H-Hi-naaa-ta..." I looked at his face and he looked like he was sufocatting. I quickly let go.

"G-G-G-Gomenasai Neji nii-san!" I quickly apologized. He quickly catched his breath.

"Arigato, Neji nii-san." I repeated once again. He turned to me and grinned.

"Un."

The week after I took my exams for Konoha Gakuen I finally received my school uniform.

"Kawaii!" I said as I opened the packaged in my room.

My uniform was a black blazer with a white colored shirt. The blazer had the schools crest embended onto there. A picture of a fox with nine tails and the letters "KG" above the right corner of it.

The skirt and ribbon was one of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen! It was a sunset color. I smiled widely. I hugged my new uniform. Soon this uniform was going to smell like me. I guess that's pretty creepy to say, isn't it?

My summer uniform was in another box. I wanted to open it when it'll be time for me to wear it.

It was already 7:02 P.M. _I should go visit there…_I thought. I wouldn't be able to see that place for a while. I set my uniform inside the box it came with and got up from my bed. I put my hair into a high ponytail and put on my sandals and left. It was a mile away from my house. But, I don't care if it was that far. It'll still look as beautiful as it did 10 years ago.

Twenty minuets passed and I was finally here, 'The Himawari/Akahana Beach of Konoha'. The people of Konoha named this beach. It was known to be growing red roses and sunflowers. _Akahana and Himawari._

I went to my regular spot that I usually sat. Any one hardly came here, besides it was isolated.

I looked up at those beautiful stars, took off my sandals and put my feet in the water.

All of a sudden, fireworks bloomed into the sky. I suddenly remembered a boy, a very odd boy...

I stared at the fireworks in the sky in awe. From where I was sitting I had the best veiw!

I saw a glint in the sky. Something was falling out of the sky! It was a shooting star!

My mouth opened wide as I saw it fly through the fireworks. It was beautiful. I quickly held my hands together, closed my eyes, and made a wish. _I wish that I can make lots of friends! And meet lots of people! And if I could...I would like to meet the person I'm destined with. Please! __Please shooting star-san!_

As soon as the fireworks stopped I left that beach and headed home. My personal maid always waited for me outside the Hyuuga estate for she knew that I loved that beach as my mother also loved it.

She always let me go out. It was 9:00. I went up to my room, took off my hair band, put on my pajamas, and went to sleep. _I hope my wish comes true, let me make some friends...let me...create some **bonds**..._

Next time on Hoshizora: **Roomates**


End file.
